vampirewerewolf love
by JJQii
Summary: Vampires and werewolves don't always have to be natural enemies- a fanfic lightly based on the twilight saga. None of the characters are in this story, nor are they mentioned. The extra powers and not burning in the son. And the werwolf shifting and telepathy.


**A/N: this story was inspired by a very, very dear friend. I hope you like it as much as I do, its a vampire/werewolf gay love story. Don't like, then don't read.**

**XoXo**

**JJ**

Prologue

The great thing about life is, it's not anything you'd expect it to be. Sure there was some who knew but they were sworn to secrecy. I had believed in it ofcourse but I didn't think that it was real for one moment untill that very unfortunate night. It was four years, 2 months, three days, 11 hours and 54 swconds ago.

I was walking home from my friends house. I was always being followed by someone. I already had a bad name to me in just a week. My tan skin seemed pale in the light of the half-moon. I heard a whoosh. I decided that I would not feed the self esteems of such idoric mongrols who thought it was shit-funny to see a guy totally humiliated in public. I was often assulted by words. But that turned very bad, very quickly. The words had fast turned to pranks, and even faster turned to shoves. I didn't fight back. I could have snapped them like a toothpick. But I was the biggest passafist you'd ever find. They started assulting me with their fists. I came home with a throbbing eye. My mother, who was hugely overprotective, burst into tears as she saw my face. The fact that she was crying made me cry, cheesy right, the next day she practically kicked the principles door down. He told her that it wasn't his fault I declared I was gay on my first day. I must admit that was a mistake. So I moved to a new town, only to find worse. I had broken bones and my nose was misformed from all the group assults. I sunk into depression. I heard the woosh again. I looked behind me only to see absalutely nothing. I turned and found a man standing there. I barely breathed and...SNAP! Was the last thing I heard. It was the break of my neck. I woke a week later in the hospital, my skin feeling afully fuzzy and itchy. I could smell different vragrances far clearer than I could a week ago. Icould see everything, little dustmotes. My ears could hear everything around the hospital. I could remember nothing but the face of my attacker. So smooth, so soft, so beautiful...and the only off thing was his eyes, blacker than the night itself. I shuddered. My mom came in bags under her eyes. When she saw me she was shrieking with joy. "JJ, you're awake!" And within minutes there were about 6 doctors in the room. They sai it was a miracle I had survived. I agreed. That I untill I went back to school three days later. I had discovered an awful thing. As I was walking next ro my friend. He was talking about how his girlfriend had dumped him for a jock. I chuckled,which he found amusinf for some reason. But then _they_ came. The biggest of them all was a challwnge for me. Althogh I weighed morw than him and was taller than him, he was fatter, and everybody knows what comes with being fat. Strength. My friend was paraluzied with fear. "Go, there's no reason for you to be here." I assures him sympathetically. He had a relieved look in his eyes and he mouthed a thank. I smiled but instantaniously it dissapeared. "So, we were thinking, since you had an "accident" a few days back, we've decided that we should be at least a little nicer." The others laughed obnoxiously. I coukd feel anger boiling up in me. "Nah, I don't think ww should." The swcond in command said. "We'rw fonna f**k you up pussy." I stared into his eyes. He swung at me everything slowed, except for me. I grabbed hi arm and twisted it. I could hear it dislocate but not break. His eyes widenwd with fear. I grabbed at his throat and shoved him against the door. I couldn't believe I was doinf this, but I enjoyed it. One of his followers tried to get me to ler go but I kickwd him back so hard he shot through the air. "You've been holding out on _us.". _My hand tigtening against his thick throat. He made an attempt to looswn my grip but I lifted him into the air. The others stared in shock. I smirked evily. "From now on, you will treat me kindly, not a single threat, I will respect your dislike of me and I will not bothe you if you do the same. You will not speak one bad word about me, I will find out trust me, and you are to treat my friends equally." His face slowly turned red. "Now I am going to let you down, don't even try to attack me. Do we have an agreement?" I looked at his possie. They all nodded. I looked at him. "Y-e-s." He struggled. I carefully placed him on the ground and released my grip. He coughed and doubled over. "Have a nice day." I said. My friends cheered. And since then I had never been beaten once. Untill another miafortunate accident. I had broken a guy's arm while we were arm wrestling. I ha ofcourse paid foe everything but I still was kicked out. We moeved away to a new town. A new school, new people, new oppertunities. I learned my lesson. I didn't mention my homosexuality once. I walked into the school the week after I started. I discovered an amazing ability. I could confuse someone with one thought. Everything I kno about vampire was a lie. We don't burn in the sun, we don't die with stakes through the heaty, it just extreemely painful. There wasn't one weakness I could find. And get thiss. I don't even need blood. I want it, it makes me stronger but I don't need it. A month in, i came face-to-face, well face-to- towering face, with the most beautiful boy i had ever seen. He was unnaturally tall. His russet skin was breathtaking and his voice think and sexy. This was the man I fell in deep love with, little did I know he also had a secret that he wanted no one to know... But that comes later. His name was Diets(deets) Smitt.

**How was it, I'll post the nextchapter when I get my first review.**


End file.
